


Relaxing the Oracle

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracle needs to calm down... and Dinah has the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing the Oracle

"Oracle...enough!" 

The angry words preceded the slide of the older vigilante into her space; even in irritation Oracle had to commend Canary for her restraint in not just pulling the chair away.

"Robin isn't back in," she told her stubborn partner.

"No, but Nightwing has eyes on him. Both know how to trigger an alert. You need to come to bed." The other woman leaned in, kissing Oracle's stubbornly set lips. "Please? I think I can take the edge of the night off of you." She dropped her voice into the sensuous, sultry alto of pure sex, and that made Oracle smile.

"You had a good fight and just want to get laid now." Oracle smirked when Canary gave her a pouting look of innocent hurt. "Doesn't work, Dinah."

The vigilante softened fully to the woman she could be, and moved out of her lover's space. "I'll try something else then, Babs," she said. "Coming?"

Barbara chuckled. "Not the way I know you want," she said before rolling along. "I should get a shower; I know I broke a sweat."

"Later..." Dinah flashed her a minxy grin. "You'll want one anyway."

"You know me too well."

Both women trailed down the hallway to the bedroom, where Dinah got herself undressed while Barbara removed herself from the chair into the bed. They worked well together, with Dinah respecting all the stubborn independence boundaries, and Barbara understanding that sometimes Dinah had to be allowed to nurture.

Nurturing was the furthest thing from Dinah's mind tonight, and it crisped her own nipples, just thinking about Dinah's wishes. Barbara divested the last garment and pulled herself into the middle of the bed. Only then did Dinah come and join her, soft blue eyes drinking in the sight of her partner and lover.

"You are so beautiful," Dinah breathed, kissing her along her jaw, moving toward an ear. Barbara knew better than to protest the compliment; the scars she still carried were part of her beauty in Dinah's eyes, testimony to her strength.

"You're biased," she did say, before letting Dinah press her back into the pillows. Tender kisses played over her throat in time with the caresses along the demarcation line of sensation. Barbara moaned softly, arms spread to the side of her body as Dinah's mouth explored throat and shoulders, then her chest.

When Dinah finally relented in her kissing to finally pay attention to her nipples, Barbara could not help but gasp. Losing sensation from the spinal severing had done many things to her nerves. One place of intense concentration was the demarcation line, where Dinah's fingers caressed. The other was the increase of sensation in her nipples, a fact Dinah knew so well.

A careful swirl of the tongue around the tight button of flesh was just maddening as a tease. Barbara made a small mewing noise, wanting more, but Dinah pulled away. She blew cool air across the moistened skin, smiling like the minx she was at the way Barbara arched her upper back. She moved to the other side, repeating the stimulation, alternating, until Barbara wrapped one hand in blonde tresses and held her still at one breast.

Dinah's fingers roved up her lover's body, until she could pinch and roll the one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, while she concentrated on using her mouth right where her demanding lover wanted her to. Teeth scraped along the nipple, her tongue flicked at it, she sucked until the whole of the areola was swollen and so sensitive Barbara was crying out for relief.

Then she switched, and Barbara's cries grew louder, her shoulders and back in constant motion, pushing her breasts up into the tortuously exquisite pleasure. One more flick of the tongue....one more sucking kiss against each nipple, and Barbara's mind exploded into the no-thought-just-feel white-hot pleasure.

Once she could breathe freely, and she was aware again of her partner, Barbara smiled lazily. "How does you wanting to get laid almost always end with me the best of the deal first?"

Dinah just smiled, and leaned in to kiss her mouth, knowing her turn was coming.


End file.
